This invention relates to a detachable fastener, and more particularly to an anchor-shaped detachable fastener which comprises a central shank and an anchor-shaped leg piece formed at the leading end of the central shank so that when the central shank and the leg piece are jointly urged in the direction of the leading end thereof into a hole in a given panel, the fastener comes to retain the panel fast in position by pinching the edge of the hole in the panel between the free end of the leg piece and the head portion provided at the other end of the central shank and, when the leading end side of the central shank is simply manipulated to converge the leg pieces, the fastener releases the panel from its grip and allows itself to be pulled out of the hole in the panel.
Anchor-shaped fasteners of the type having two leg pieces folded back in the shape of anchor legs from the leading end of a central shank so that they will fasten a given panel in position when the leg pieces are forced past a hole in the panel and allowed to snap into fast contact with the opposite side of the panel have been known to the art (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,861 and 3,722,037, for example). When these fasteners are desired to release the panel, the two legs must be squeezed as with pinchers. This work calls for much time and labor.